Jaune Arc,The legendary hunter
by gamerandartist35
Summary: Once there was a boy who had the greatest power that no one had ever seen before. The name of this boy is Jaune Arc. Join me as i tell a tale of a boy who become the greatest hunter in the world (my first fanfic actually there was an error in the system so i fix it and i was going to make this an harem or rated M but who knows and reviews are welcome here)
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a boy who had the greatest power that no one have ever seen before. The name of the boy is Jaune Arc. The power he holds is none other than his other hunters or huntress have the same type of aura but Jaune no his aura is far more great then the others. were about to dive in to his past where his aura is been unlock.

Jaune was still 4 years old back then his father Louise Arc and his mother Jean Arc was the kindest parents he ever had. Louise Arc was a tall man very buff and has gorgeous blonde hair and is also very handsome and has a very kind heart. His wife Jean Arc was also blonde and has ocean blue eyes same goes for Louise's eyes she was beautiful and also kind hearted . They are also hunters

Jaune was doing fine in school and has a friends until darkness came in the creatures of grimm attack their school. Children and teachers we're being slaughtered before jaune's eyes. every single one we're being killed until Jaune was left, surrounded by the horrible creatures of grimm. Jaune was hugging a faunus rabbit around his arms while he was accepting death. The grimm we're about to charge at Jaune who was crying over his dead friend and then he shouted while white light came out of his eyes and mouth. That light protected him from the attack and since he open his eyes the grimm are dead right in front of him and then he fall to the ground because he was tired. Just as soon when his eyes slowly shut he saw his father with a couple of hunters running straight at him to be rescue.

Somewhere in a hospital in Vale. Jaune woke up on a bed. Beside the bed was his parents.

"Are you alright?Jaune"Louise asked

"I'am alright dad i just need to get some rest"Jaune replied

"Okay,we will be outside Jaune to talk to the doctor sleep well"Jean said

Jaune goes to sleep while his parents went out to talk to the doctor

"How bad is it look,Doc?"Louise asked

"Well his wounds are not in any serious injury,but in the matter of the fact his wounds are healing very fast as we speak."

"WHAT?!"the two parents are shocked

"How doctor?"Jean asked

"Well as you may see Jaune has already unlock his aura at a early age.I'am surprise he didn't die do to that powerful aura that he unleash"both parents were still shocked of what he said.

"Thank you doctor"Jean said

The doctor smiled and then went back to his work.

"What are we going to do?"Jean asked with a scared face

"We're going to train him"Louise replied,shocking Jean

"B-but he's still young we can't train him that young."Jean replied

"I know,were going to train him when he's nine"

"And then what?"

"And then we're going to enroll him at beacon , I am going to ask my old teammate there to enroll Jaune to become a hunter"

"Well if you say so"

"Don't worry Jean,Jaune will become the strongest hunter in the world"Louise said smiling at Jean with pride.

"Okay"Jean rolled her eyes.

"come on , lets go get Jaune and go home."

"Sure"Jean smile at Louise who were going to wake up Jaune and heading home.

**5 Years Later**

"!**CLASH**!,**BANG**!"his father stared at his son with a smile, mocking face"Haha,great work Jaune your swordsman skills are improving ,now come at me."his father said with a smile.

Jaune and his father we're having fun with their training but it must come to an end. Jaune clashed swords again with his father and tripped his father who fell to the ground and he pointed his sword at his neck. The both of them laughed. Jaune takes his hand to help his father to get up.

"Nice work son,your improving really well. I hope you become a wonderful hunter"Louise said with a happy smile.

"Thank you dad,I too hope to get to beacon." after their training Jean shouted from the house.

"HEY!it's lunch time come on in"Jean said,both nodded and went to the house .

**8 Years Later.**

"I am proud of you son,we both are"Louise said to Jaune while taking a step on a dust plane.

"Thanks dad,i 'll make you both really proud" Jaune said his last words to them while waving at them.

"Jaune!did you bring clean underwear with you?" Shouted Jean.

"MOM!Geez don't shout that out!"Embarrassing Jaune but he took one last glance at them saying good byes to them.

"Good bye Mom and Dad"Jaune said while smiling and waving at them.

* * *

><p><strong>welp this is my first fanfic and i fixed the typo in this chapter because when i read it and please check my friend's you tube channl for helping me on this chapter and go check my devianart profile there are wonderful arts on some stuff <strong>

** user/SuperDex55**

**welp see ya on the next fanfic this gamerandartist35 signing off **


	2. Chapter 2

While in the dust plane,Jaune was glancing seriousness at beacon with a smirk and then he decided to walk around the dust plane until he heard two women talking to each other.

"I guess home isn't to far after all"the red girl said.

"Beacon's our home now"said the brawler .

Jaune walk pass by them and waited for the dust ship to land .

10 or 30 minutes later after the ship landed .

Jaune walk around at beacon with a awe face and he then notice something going wrong at the center of beacon , it seems that the little red girl is talking to a fancy looking girl and it went horrible wrong when she shake the red dust bottle in front of the red girl and a explosion blow them of, after that they are arguing when a girl wearing black attire that trade words with the heir girl and it seems that she was angered by those word and decided to run off and also the black attire girl run off too leaving the red girl alone when Jaune help her up.

"Hey , am Jaune"Jaune said .

"Thanks, am Ruby"said the red girl.

1 hour and 30 minutes later of walk .

"So Jaune,why did you help me back there" Ruby asked.

"Well my Mom always said "strangers are friends that you haven't meet them yet"Jaune replied .

"wow,your mom sounds nice"Ruby said with a smile .

"Yeah,she is"Jaune said while their talk went silence and then Ruby broken the silences .

"So I have this thing"Ruby brings out an giant scythe .

Jaune got surprise and have a look on his face that said impressive .

"Is it a customable high in pack sniper rifle too?" Jaune said .

"Yuup, and whats your weapon?"Ruby asked.

"Well I have this two ,dragon and six"Jaune brings out two revolvers that both have very ancient engravings on them and dragon was color white while six is color black and then he brings out a sword called darkheart which also have beautiful and ancient designs on the blade and the iron it self is color show the weapons of Jaune to Ruby which who had a awe face and then she notice that there was another sword .

"What about that one"Ruby pointed at the sword.

"Oh this,this is my great great grand father's sword , he use this at the war and it was pass down by Arc to Arc who is worthy to hold this sword and I was surprise that it was pass down to me"Jaune said as he look at the sword with pride when suddenly Ruby asked Jaune something.

"Umm.. Jaune where are we going ?"Ruby said with a confuse face .

"I don't know ,I was following you."Jaune said as they look each other with a confuse face .

2 hours and 20 minutes later of finding the place where they need to go .

They finale found the place where they needed to go.

Ruby was call by her sister in the crowd."See you later Jaune"Ruby said to Jaune .

"Yeah,see ya later"Jaune replied while he was finding a spot as he was finding a spot he notice that the heir girl is trading words yet again to Ruby ,Jaune was frowning at that and they all stop to focus on the headmaster .

The head master is about to begin his speech "I'll keep this brief, you'd of travel here today to search of knowledge to hold you craft and require new skills and when you have finish you plan to dedicate you're life to the protection of the people"the crowd had smile at those words until it disappear " but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy need of a purpose, direction you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove knowledge will only carry you so far its up to you to take the first step " and then he leaves the stage while Glynda Goodwitch takes the stage to say "you'd of gather to the ball room tonight , tomorrow your initiation begins , you'd ready, your dismiss."and that Jaune and everyone else leaves.

3 or 5 or 6 hours of preparing to go to sleep for the initiation tomorrow .

Jaune finds a spot to sleep and not noticing the pretty girls looking at him with a drooling face because Jaune is wearing only shorts and as he already found a spot,Ruby and her sister is going straight at the girl who is wearing a black bow and black dress and reading a book and it seems they are trading words again but Jaune thinks they are getting along together until the heir girl interrupted them and they starting fighting again until the lights went out,Jaune was about to sleep but still the three girls are still fighting with words again, Jaune ignore that and went of to sleep and as he went to sleep, Jaune has nightmare since that day of the grimm attack him.

"_Jaune run!" said the teacher who was holding the grimms to let the children run for there life but there were all surrounded by grimms, each and every children were being slaughtered, Jaune and his friends were running until they were caught by grimms and been slaughter,Jaune was trembling at the sight of his friends laying dead on the floor and a few of them were faunus too, as Jaune was trembling he hug his faunus rabbit friend and he shouted while the grimm attack him._

_FLASH._

Jaune woke up back to reality and look around where he was safe and said "why does this keep happening to me" with scared look on his face ,Jaune sigh and started to get ready for the initiation and then he notice that some people already woke up and he also notice a orange haired girl with pink attire saying word at his friend who was wearing a green long sleeves jacket and white pants ,Jaune gets up and heads to the shower area and heads to the locker area where Ruby was talking to her sister.

"I wonder what those two were so work up about"Ruby said.

"Oh who knows,so you seem offly cibber this morning"said the brawler .

"Hmph,yup,no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff,today i'll let my sweet heart do the talking"Ruby replied while she was purring the weapon .

"Well remember Ruby , your not the only whose going to an initiation,if you want to grow up you have to meet knew people and learn to work to gather"the brawler said again.

"*Siiiggghhh*,you sound like dad, ok first of all what does many people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up I drink milk" Ruby said as she cross her arms.

"But what about we will form teams?"the brawler said while Ruby was defeat by her words.

"Um, i don't know i'll be just on your team or something"Ruby said while she was turning around.

"Maybe you should try be on some one else is team"the brawler said as she was curling her hair.

"My dearest sister yang are you implying that you'd not wish to be on the same team as me"Ruby said with an angry glare.

"What no,of course I do , I just thought I don't know, maybe it will help you break out of your shell."said the brawler.

"What,I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely –"Ruby said as she was interrupted by some one and that is Jaune.

"Ridiculous"Jaune offered for Ruby .

"Ruby,I for one is that yang is right about finding new friends and work together "Jaune said to Ruby who was defeat by those words.

"But why do I need to make new friends?"Ruby asked.

"Well, because you have to make a bond with new friends,remember what I said "Strangers are friends that you haven't meet yet" remember that Ruby and trust me am sure someone will be friends with you "Jaune said with a smile .

"Promise ?"Ruby said with a little blush .

"Promise"Jaune said as he rub Ruby's head that make her mad a little .

"Wow ladykiller,you got to my little sister's heart"Yang said with a smirk"but you will be mind".

"Yeah..well see ya Ruby, I have to go"Jaune said as he was going away with a wave at Ruby .

"Yeah..see ya"Ruby said as she was waving also .

Jaune finale found his locker while two women was over heard their talking so why not pay them a hello.

"You know what else is great , me"Jaune said as he slide to them and gets his gear.

"And you are?"the heir girl asked.

"Jaune Arc,nice to meet you."Jaune said with a smile.

"Hello,Jaune nice to meet you too."said the spartan

"Ugh,go away can't you see that me and Pyrrha are chatting here."heir girl said with a angry face.

"sorry, I couldn't bear the thought that you were finding a team "Jaune said.

"Hah,as you wish,you can't be possible on anyones team,you even can't be a leader"the heir girl said as she cross arms.

"Oh,sorry for disturbing you then"Jaune said as he move to the exit but suddenly stop by Pyrrha.

"Wait Jaune,I think you'd be a great leader"Pyrrha said as his was smiling at Pyrrha.

"Thanks,I appreciate for your compliment Pyrrha"Jaune said as he was waving good bye to Pyrrha "welp see ya."

"Yeah,see ya "Pyrrha replied as she too wave at Jaune.

Somewhere at a cliff,the headmaster was about to begin the initiation and said a few words before they all go."For years you'd have train to become warriors and today your abilities will be a value waited at the emerald forest"the head master stops as Glynda also talks "now, am sure many of you heard rumors of assign of teams,welp allow us to put an end to your confusion,each of you will be given team mates..today"Ruby groans at what Glynda said and turns to the headmaster "this teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon so its your best interest to be pair with someone of who you can work well" Ruby said "oohh"in a light voice."That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby said again "what!" but in a light voice too and someone in the line said "see I told you"it seems to be the pink girl anyway back to the headmaster's instructions "after you'd partner up, make your way at the northern end of the forest,you will meet apposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die" Jaune was getting more serious for this because he wanted to kill every last grimm he sees" you will be monitored and graded for the duration for the initiation but our instructors will not intervene,you will find an unbanned temple on the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return on the top of the cliff,you will guard that item and as well as your standing and grade you a propriety." The head master had finish the instruction but before they go he asked if there are any questions and Jaune raise his hand "um sir,are we suppose to think of our own landing strategies correct?"and the head master replied "yes what of it?" the head master said to Jaune "is it okay if I don't have an landing strategy?" and everyone's head saying' what why' Ruby said to Jaune"what are you talking about?" and Jaune said"well you see I have my own strategy of landing without falling." And the head master said"that would be alright, you can use any type of landing strategy"Jaune nodded and also he was the first one to be lunch to the sky and as he was falling for a few seconds he unleash beautiful wing that come out of his back,everyone heads said 'he has wings?!'and they all started to lunch too.

Jaune landed graceful and walk ahead to the relics but as he walk beowolfs just so rounded him and Jaune said"ah,I was waiting for all of you"as he said that,two beowolfs just attack him but they were already sliced,the pack leader roar at the hunter and they all attack at once and as they were charging, Jaune grin at them and was standing at the center until white glowing swords just appeared a round him and all of the grimm were been sliced but that was just the first waved,there are more coming out of there bushes and Jaune brings out his two revolvers while the white glowing swords are still around him and his just standing there without making a move and said "come at me you motherfuckers" with a smirk on his face,the beowolfs are just slowly circling around to fine a opening but Jaune doesn't have one,as they where cricling around Jaune got really impatient and needs to fine the relics so Jaune made the first move,he fire a couple of barrage of bullets while the beowolfs were stilling finding a weak spot because if they attack they will be slice by the swords still around him and Jaune shouted "I'll will kill every last one of you motherfuckers!"while Jaune was firing,he made a couple of new swords floating above him,as his new swords were created he send them flying around the group of beowolfs that were being slice while firing a barrage of bullets.

"Well that was refreshing"said Jaune as he was finishing the last five three attack but got killed while the two make a run for it and then Jaune said "ah ah ah,you two are not going any where "as the two beowolfs were running, Jaune caught them with his chains of aura snapping there neck "*sigh*"Jaune sigh and as he turn he saw Pyrrha with a awe face.

"Wow,you been busy"Pyrrha said.

"Yup, and I guess were partners"Jaune said while receive a nod from Pyrrha .

After that killing spree with Jaune ,Pyrrha and Jaune were finding the place were the relics are until they saw a cave that had drawings on them."You think that's where they hid the relics?"Pyrrha asked to Jaune who replied "no,it looks like there something hiding there then the relics" and Pyrrha said "then we should go we must not disturb it"Pyrrha said as she was walking away until Jaune stop here"Pyrrha,I think we should go in there."

"What why?"

"Because if someone had stumble across the cave they might get kill,so I want to look inside there if its safe"Jaune said .

"You know Jaune, you are really a kind person"Pyrrha said with a smile .

"Am just doing of what is right"Jaune said to Pyrrha with a smile and then Pyrrha blush a little but it disappear when they enter the cave,it was dark inside so Jaune lift his hand to give light and then they saw something glowing Jaune step back and Pyrrha followed "what is it?" she whispered "it's a deathstalker "Jaune replied "so what are we going to do?"Pyrrha asked again in a light voice"were going to kill it" Jaune said in a calm voice "what?but Jaune this is a class B type grimm we surely can't kill it on our on"Pyrrha said again in a light voice"I know but trust me am sure we can kill it if we have teamwork" Pyrrha nodded and they started to form a command Pyrrha to be ready outside so that Jaune can lure it out and so the plan went to action,Jaune simply shoot the grimm with his revolver so that it will notice him and then he run for his life,he got out of the cave and saw Pyrrha standing there with her gun ready and Jaune was already ready when he got out,he was crouching with his revolver ready and the grimm got out while the two were shooting at the grimm who notice and charges at the two who jumps side ways while shooting,they were still shooting but it didn't crack the armor and Jaune thought 'we can't keep this up' so Jaune created the swords again and sending them to the grimm who roar in pain,the grimm notice the owner of the swords so it charge at Jaune but he dodge it successfully, Jaune was still making more swords to slice away the damn beast while Pyrrha was still shoothing but there was no other choice for Jaune to use his trump card that he was saving for other special uses, Jaune was channeling his aura until a big white light pillar form and somehow the deathstalker move back a little and some other students can see the pillar with such awe on there faces even Pyrrha and Jaune said to the grimm "tell me,do you feel fear" with a smirk on his face and the grimm step back with a little fear in it ,after that Jaune channel his aura in to his hand to blast the grimm but his nightmare just flash before is eyes , voices echoing to his mind and Jaune said "no,no,NOO,I don't want to see it again"as Jaune was tearing up, the grimm notice and charge at Jaune,Pyrrha also notice this so he run for Jaune to get him up and out of the way of the grimm's charge and then she said "are you okay Jaune?" and Jaune replied "yeah, just give me a moment to clear my head and I will finish this grimm"Pyrrha stops Jaune "no Jaune we have to retreat for now" and Jaune said" but I can do this Pyrrha" "no you can't Jaune , you look badly hurt we must retreat we can fight it some other day"Jaune was defeat by Pyrrha's words, she was right they can't kill this grimm alone,after that talk Jaune carry Pyrrha in bridal style who was shock by his action "don't worry Pyrrha I'll get us out of here" with that Jaune unleash his angle wings out and fly off leaving the grimm who was roaring.

"How about a little pony?"Yang said to the black bow girl "fine" she said with a little smile,after that they notice something heading there way, it was Jaune who was carrying Pyrrha,they landed and meet up with Yang and the black bow girl,"hey yang ,how are you and your partner?"Jaune asked "oh you know,just killing the grimm who mess up my hair"Yang replied and the black bow girl said "its just one piece of hair"and Yang said "you don't understand blake,my hair is my life",Jaune got attention to Yang who was talking to blake "well,your hair is indeed beautiful by your looks Yang"she blush by that compliment,"you see Blake,Jaune understand"and Pyrrha who broke the chat session "um, I don't want to be rude or anything ,can we just get the relic and go."

"Ah,yes I forgot about that"Jaune said as he was scratching his hair until they heard something.

"HHHEEELLLLPP MMMEEE!"it was Ruby who was falling from the sky.

"I'll get her"Jaune said as he unleash his beautiful wings again and caught Ruby "wow Jaune,thank you so much for catching me."

"Any time"Jaune said with a smile.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"Blake asked with a confuse face.

"Yeah but Jaune caught Ruby without a Problem"Yang answered the question.

After Ruby falling from the sky,they all heard a roar in the air and they look up and they saw the heir girl who was holding on a nevermore and also shouting.

"HOW COULD'VE SHE'D LIVE ME!"the heir girl said as she was about to lose her grip and fall.

"I said jump"Ruby said .

"She going to fall"Blake said.

"She'll be fine"Ruby said to reassure his partner is fine.

"She's falling"Pyrrha said as she was deadpanned and Ruby turn to Jaune and said.

"Jaune I need your help again"Ruby is asking for assistants .

"Sure you do"Jaune said as he was frowning and helped as he unleash yet again his angle wings to catch the heir girl "hey,just dropping by" said Jaune with a smile.

"Let go of me you ruffian"the heir girl said with a blush.

"As you may wish"Jaune replied.

As they all group up,something unexpected happen,an ursa just pop up to the tress and fall to the ground who had something behind its back and it was a girl who had pink attire and yelling something and been followed by his friend who seems to be wearing green attire and white pants and made there way to the group and Blake said.

"Did she ride an ursa's back?"and Yang snapped.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE,CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENDS AGAIN"Yang said as her red eyes started to form.

One.

Two.

Ding.

A deathstalker just pops out of the trees and runs straight to the group.

"Great,a deathstalker right in front of us and nevermore above our heads,now we can die together"Yang said as she was starting to get annoyed be what is happening.

"Not if I can help it,yaaaah!"Ruby was charging at the deathstalker with her speed.

"Ruby wait!"Yang shouted.

As Ruby was going to attack at the deathstalker but got reflect by its claw and Ruby said "don't worry totally fine"that's what she said as he got eye contact with the beast and shot it at the head and run for her life,as she was running the nevermore shot its feathers at the little red girl and manage to got her coat.

"Ruby get out of there!"Yang said as she was running for Ruby.

"Am trying!"Ruby replied and the deathstalker was already there and its about to attack Ruby and close her eyes when suddenly she doesn't feel anything and when she open her eyes,she saw white chains of aura bounding the beast and the owner of the chains is nothing more then Jaune right behind her.

"Jaune…"that's what all she said and look at the blonde.

"You know Ruby,you gotta be more careful next time"Jaune said as he was getting ruby and carrying her bridal style which Ruby blush and gives her to Yang.

"Thank you so much for saving my little sister,Jaune"Yang said as she was hugging ruby so tightly.

"Yeah well it was nothing really, I always help a friend in need"and Jaune notice Ruby is suffocated by Yang's hug "um,Yang I think Ruby is suffocating"Jaune said.

"Oh,so sorry sis"Yang apologize

"It's okay so now what"Ruby asked

"Now we need to get out of here,you two need to get back to the group while I'll distract this bug"

"you will kill it own your own but that is suicidal"Yang said to Jaune.

"I know but I must keep all of you safe,don't worry I'll be back for a minute"Jaune replied as he turn to the grimm with a serious death face and the two girls were retreating as Jaune ordered them to.

"Now where were we"Jaune said as he unsheathed both of his swords and channel them with so much aura but got interrupted by the never more who shot its feathers at Jaune who block it with its aura and turn again to the deathstalker"let's finish this shall we"as he channeling his aura to his swords he puts them to gather and slice in the middle of the deathstalker, at first nothing happen but the deathstalker was cut in half and as he turn, the group were still there with a awe face and Jaune runs straight at them saying "let's go" and so they follow but the nevermore is still there also following them

They were almost to the cliff until the nevermore land at a tower,right at the center,Jaune was making another plan to the they all run for the cliff and the grimm saw them and shoot's its feathers at them,Nora was returning the attack with her weapon while the group were running for the bridge, they were almost at the bridge until they got separated Jaune was at the other side alone while the group was at the other side,screaming "Jaune come on you can make that jump"said Pyrrha but Jaune faces the grimm while the others run for cover and watches Jaune fly up to the sky to try to kill the nevermore,he brings out his revolver dragon and six to shoot the beast down but that was not enough he thought, so he created arrows forming around him and shoot the grimm down but his thinking of shooting the wings so that the grimm can't fly any more,he made the arrows a little bigger so that the beast will fall and it did,it landed at the tower again but that was the mistake of the beast, as Jaune was still in the air he was channeling huge aura to his guns to blast the grimm before it fly again and so he did , he takes aim and fire,the blast hit the target but the blast was so powerful that the grimm's body was evaporated, along with the tower .

The group were still watching the battle from the skies and one of them said "wow" with a widen eyes and awe faces.

After that glorious battle they were starting to sign up teams.

"Russel Thrush,Cardin Winchester,Dove Bronzewing,Sky Lark"said the headmaster "the four of you retrieve the black bishop pieces,for this day forward you'll work together as team Cardinal lead by Cardin Whichester " they left the stage as Jaune and some other people replace them of the stage" Jaune Arc,Lie Ren,Pyrrha Nikos,Nora Valkyrie, the four of you reteieve the white rook pieces,from this day forward you'll work together as team Juniper lead by Jaune Arc."

"Huh,led by…?"Jaune said with a confused face

"Congratulations young man"

Pyrrha punch Jaune at the arm who didn't flinch a pain but smile at Pyrrha

"And finale Blake Belladonna,Ruby Rose,Weiss Schnee,Yang Xiao Long,the four of you retrieve the white night pieces from this day forward you'll work together as team Rwby lead by Ruby Rose"

"Oh am so proud of you"Yang said as she hug Ruby

"looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year"the head master said and after that little team form up,some where in a abandon factory, a mysteries villain look at the plan of his,he sigh and takes up a cigarette and lights it while a guy push a crate to the villain,they both nod and the villain gives the guy a couple of cards and said "open it" and it fill with precious dust crystals and again the villain said "were gonna need more men"

* * *

><p><strong>there you go only 4,700 words , i almost made it to 5,000 but the storyline was coming to an end so i have to stop there, maybe i am going to make it 10,000 and if you see any mistakes sorry for that i already know, this is my first fanfic and also i don't have any beta readers so there you go and if you think that i made jaune so op well yes you guess right because i am making him so op and a badass because the title is "jaune arc, the legendary hunter" and also give me some tips,advices because am just starting and if you don't know reviews are well come here so enjoy<br>**


End file.
